Accept The Love I'm Giving You
by percico-feels
Summary: He still couldn't understand why Percy liked him, so Percy made sure to explain him why. One-Shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this fanfiction either. :)**

* * *

**Accept The Love I'm Giving You**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

The stars were shining brightly on the sky that night, making the world aware of their endless beauty and providing a dim light to all the darkness that surrounded the beach. A chilly breeze was blowing lazily from the sea and reaching the two figures who were lying together on the sand; the cold air being the only thing that could prove them that moment was real.

"How is this even possible?"

The question slipped from Nico's lips, breaking the comfort silence he and Percy had been for... how long? Thirty minutes? An hour? Neither of them could tell it for sure - and neither of them really cared.

"What do you mean?

Percy's hands were caressing the younger's hair softly, as Nico rested his head on Percy's shoulder. That action was enough to send shivers down Nico's spine and the son of Hades was quite aware that the cold air had nothing to do with those shivers. He focused on answering Percy's question, though.

"I mean... this" he said, pointing from him to the other boy "Us."

Silence fell upon them once more, as Percy merely watched the boy on his arms with slight surprise and little bit of confusion; his brain was still trying to figure the true meaning of Nico's words.

"This is possible 'cause we like each other" he finally said some seconds later "What else could it be?"

Nico just sighed and straightened his body, getting to a sitting position; his arms circling his legs, to shield his body from the cold breeze, and a look of doubt reflected on his dark orbs. The son of Hades shrugged, biting his lip lightly.

"But that's what I don't understand, I'm just a broken person who's bitter most of the time" he explained sheepishly "Why would you like me?"

Saying that Percy was taken aback by that question was an understatement. The son of Poseidon lost his words completely and felt a lump forming on his throat; his mouth half opened, even though no sound was coming out of it. Did Nico really think that low of himself?

"This is bullshit" Percy replied, sitting on the sand as well to look properly at Nico, and he himself was surprised by how angry his voice had come out "Don't you dare saying this about yourself, you're not just a broken person."

"But..."

Percy gave Nico no time to complete his sentence. He held the younger boy by the back of his neck and brought him closer, crashing their lips together on a hard kiss and preventing Nico of saying any more stupid things. And the son of Hades offered no resistance to the older one's action. His hands reached for Percy's soft hair, as he kissed him back with equal fervor.

When Percy broke the kiss, was due to mere lack of oxygen on their lungs. Their faces were inches from each other and their heavy breathing mixing together. Even with the poor light provided by the stars and moon, Percy could see Nico was flushed; his dark eyes filled with so much uncertainty and fear, that the son of Poseidon could feel his own heart aching.

"I like you because you're amazing" he said, cupping Nico's blushing cheek gently "You're brave, you're protective with the one's you love. And yeah, you've been through more shit during your life than anyone else, but you got over it and you're trying to be happy again and that's what makes you so incredible."

The light shade of pink on Nico's cheeks turned into bright red and he tried to look away, but Percy had both his hands on the boy's cheeks and gave Nico no other option than to look at his green eyes.

"Don't think low of yourself" Percy told him and he could see Nico's eyes were wetter than usual "I like you for who you are and I don't regret it."

A small smile appeared on his face, as Nico rested his forehead against Percy's. Their noses bumping lightly on Eskimo kisses; a habit they would develop over the years to come, but that on that moment provided them both with comforting feelings.

"I don't regret liking you, either" Nico whispered back huskily "Not anymore."

And having the stars and moon as witnesses, they kissed once more; and this time, Nico accepted the love Percy was giving him without any more doubts.

_**~FINIS**_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, this is just something I wrote for Percico Weekend on Tumblr and ended up getting better than expected. Thanks for reading, by the way.**_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated.**_


End file.
